The Animal Centipede
by cadpig1099
Summary: Dr. Eggman discovers a new way to torment his arch nemesi from watching a movie, and he seems to enjoy the idea lots.


The Animal Centipede

Based on The Human Centipede. Inspired by the Pony Centipede.

WARNING: Mature content is included here. The Dalmatian is a helper I made up for Eggman.

Dr. Eggman was rather bored. He had thought of every plan he could to destroy Sonic, his long-time arch-nemesis. He couldn't think of anything else. He turned on the TV in attempt to catch some ideas from shows or movies. He was watching a film about three humans being stitched together. Eggman thought that was a great idea to try out. Now, if only he could get Sonic, Miles Prower and Knuckles in his grasp.

"I still can't believe Eggman stole more Chao!" Sonic shouted furiously. "That's a really low blow from Egghead!"

"Don't worry Sonic," Miles replied. "I'm certain we'll get Chaolin back."

"I can't believe I'm tagging up with you just to save a darn Chao!" Knuckles objected. A large factory lay ahead of the three friends as they dodged various robots, occasionally jumping on them with a spin jump to destroy them. Oddly enough, there didn't seem to be any animals in them, unlike every other bot. They seemed to be powered solely by electricity. Some had Chao in them, which made Sonic even more furious. Eventually they got to the doors. They seemed to be open, and the trio walked in.

"I see you're finally here," a voice said. It sounded feminine, unlike Dr. Eggman's voice. "Let me help you."

Before Sonic could react, he was bashed on the head, followed by a tiny 'crack' sound. The same was repeated to Knuckles. Miles stared at his two friends that were laying on the floor of the factory, in shock.

"What..." Miles said. "What did you do that for?!"

"Oh, I'm sure that your friends are alright."

This was followed by a bashing on Miles' head too, knocking him out, just like his friends had been. A Dalmatian ripped duct tape and placed it over the animals' eyes and mouths.

"Now to deliver you to Dr. Robotnik."

Miles attempted to open his eyes, but he could only see a dark grey patch above each eye.

"Let me take them off."

Miles tried to scream as the patches were ripped off his eyelids all of a sudden. He could see again, but his eyelids were stinging. All that emerged from the fox was the noise when he wriggled about and the very muffled screams coming from him.

"Mmhic!" He screamed, attempting to shout 'Sonic!'. He screamed again as he saw Dr. Eggman holding a blood-stained Amy Rose in his hands, who had went missing two nights ago.

"The hedgehog's girlfriend was full of so much things I could use, I even ended up using her organs as machinery!"

Miles turned to see a conveyor belt that had a red and pink line around it. Miles nearly barfed, but when he saw a squiggly grey thing being put into a robot, that's when he started to feel light. By now Sonic and Knuckles had woken up, both still had duct tape on them. Dr. Eggman ripped the tape off them. They too screamed. The doctor opened up a box that Orbot was holding and retrieved a hack saw and sewing kit, as well as a syringe with metallic, grey liquid inside it. He went over to the three again.

"I'm finally getting my revenge, you nuisances!" He shouted.

Dr. Eggman lined up the three into a line. Sonic in the front, Miles in the middle and Knuckles at the end. He set off to create his animal centipede.

"Miles, I'm going to try out a new substance I created," the doctor said. "It's called Toxic-Tonic. You won't pass away as easy as Amy did, and I tested it on the rabbit before, as with the fat one. They lasted longer than I thought they would have."

Eggman took the syringe up and a vial of more grey liquid. Filling it with Toxic-Tonic, he stuck the needle in the fox's back, causing his eyes to go a purple-ish colour and he jumped a bit. If the duct tape hadn't been there to hold him down, he would have escaped from the clutches of the scientist.

"I almost forgot!" Dr. Eggman said, picking a knife out of the box. "I don't want you escaping, fox boy."

He went up to the animals and, with the knife, began cutting their tails off. Miles screeched, trying to hold the tears back, but the tears flowed constantly from his eyes. Knuckles tried to punch the psychotic doctor as he sliced his tail off. The scientist was more focused on Sonic's tail, trying to make the hedgehog deal more pain than the others by purposefully missing the tail and slicing small areas of flesh around the tail. Blood flowed from the wound, covering the knife, Eggman and the floor in blood.

"Your blood would be great for powering androids up!" Eggman said before he gave a huge cackle of laughter and gloating. Miles had passed out from the sight of the blood, but Eggman was not done with him; he still had the other tail to cut off, so it was not spared. Now that the pain had covered their bodies so they couldn't move, Eggman set out on his task.

"Now Sonic, we'll have to do something about your back spikes."

Sonic looked up in attempt to see what was going on. 'MMPH!" Was all he could scream, his eyes filling up slowly with tears. Taking a hacksaw, Eggman grabbed the spikes on the back of the hedgehog, and began sawing them off. The bones and flesh were hard to get through because the spikes were fully grown. Blood was now flowing freely as the psychotic doctor sawed the spikes off. Sonic was still grumbling in sorrow. He had never felt so much pain before. 'Thud!' Went one of the spikes off Sonic's back.

"Don't you dare go on me, hedgehog!" Eggman screeched as he inserted the Toxic-Tonic in Sonic. He sawed the other spike off as well, once again slicing a bit of flesh around it. He went over to Miles and saw that the tails were still attached to him. Eggman took a hammer and a nail and started pounding down on the very end of the tail. There seemed to be a groove underneath it which it slid around in, forcing the tails away from the body. The last few strings of flesh broke off and where the tails were, were two holes in the flesh. Miles was crying a lot now. Eggman then took off Sonic's shoes and replaced them with similar ones that had two straps rather than one, but would stop Sonic from running fast anymore, akin to Sonic Spinball. Now he sawed the spikes off of Knuckles' hands.

"Now all precautions have been taken care of, we can finally begin!"

The doctor took the sewing kit and set it on a table next to Sonic.

"I need you to be quiet as the mouth of a Möbius Sand snake when I take your gags off, is that clear?!"

"Mm-hmm!" Miles nodded, still crying in despair.

He yanked the gag off Sonic's mouth as he let out an ear piercing 'OWWWW!'.

"I told you to be quiet, you fool!" Eggman snapped as he slammed a hammer onto the hedgehog's head. "...much better."

"Hold still, Sonic!" He shouted as he threaded the needle through Miles' mouth to Sonic's bottom.

"MMMMPH!" Miles screamed as the needle threaded through his mouth and Sonic's bottom. Eggman finally finished sewing the two together. He grinned as he sliced the needle through Knuckles' mouth and into the sides of the flesh holes in Miles' bottom. The two screamed in agony, especially Miles. Finally, the Animal Centipede was complete.

"Why..." Sonic gasped. "Why did you do this?!"

"Are you thirsty, Sonic?" He asked, deliberately avoiding the question.

Eggman took a hose and stuffed it into Sonic's mouth. On the other side was a bucket of Amy, Cream and Big's blood.

"Drink up, Sonic!" Eggman laughed as the hedgehog brought up the blood forced down his throat. Eggman clamped Sonic's mouth shut, forcing him to drink his friends' blood.

"I see you aren't thirsty now!" Eggman gloated. "Now it's time for your favourite, Sonic: Chilli Dogs!" He stuffed a chilli dog made of Amy's mushed up skin as the chilli sauce into Sonic's mouth.

"Wasn't that delicious, Sonic?" He asked. "You are going to eat every single one of them here until we are done!"

"EURGH!" Sonic screeched, but nothing could stop the doctor from cramming the chilli dogs into his mouth.

"Allice, deliver them to the crusher." Eggman said as the Dalmatian from before came and took the three away. She felt sorry for the three of them, despite working for Eggman at will.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to put you into the crusher this time." Allice said, taking the three into a workshop. She gently undid the stitches so the three wouldn't get hurt.

"He used the wrong sewing material to sew you up. I'll undo the string, then I'll stitch you back up."


End file.
